Skadi
. The design would later be used in the Persona series.]] Skadi (スカディ, Sukadi) is a recurring demon in the Shin Megami Tensei series and a Persona in the Persona series. Derived from the Norse Mythology, she is known as the Snowshoe Goddess, the embodiment of winter; as such, Skadi is often portrayed as a demon excelling in Ice-elemental affinities. History Skadi (Norse — Skaði), alternatively referred as Öndurguð or Öndurdís (lit: Snowshoe goddess) is a jötunn, a giantess in Norse Mythology. She is the daughter of Thjazi, one-time wife of the god Njörður and stepmother of Freyr and Freyja. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Lady *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Mother Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Lady *Persona 3: Empress Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Empress Arcana *Persona 4: Empress Arcana *Digital Devil Saga 2'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Skadi appears one of the guardians guarding the flow of Magatsuhi to the center within the Amala Temple, in which Skadi represents the guardian of the Red Temple. The Demi-fiend is later requested by Isamu Nitta to liberate the three temples, thus allowing the large amount of Magatsuhi flow towards the center and allows Isamu to harvest it to summon his God of Reason. Inside the Red Temple, the Demi-fiend must then solve the puzzles of locking him between the normal world and the shadow land; in which the latter transforms into a floor-ridden trap that slowly drains the Demi-fiend's HP. Upon reaching to Skadi's throne, Skadi informs the Demi-fiend that she is hungry for Magatsuhi, and that his blood will quench her thirst, engaging the Demi-fiend to a battle. After defeating Skadi, the Demi-fiend can recruit Skadi as his minion by evolving Scathach by reaching at least Lv. 74 himself and completely mastering Scathach's skillset. Skadi is also capable of learning her distinct attack, Earthquake, which inflicts mega Physical damage upon all enemies. ''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Skadi(s) appears as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. They are encountered in the final dungeon of the game, the Sun. Skadi(s) also appears in packs without being assisted by other demons. ''Persona 3'' Skadi appears as a Persona of the Empress Arcana in Persona 3. She can be summoned by the Protagonist once he reaches Lv. 75 or above. Alternatively, the Persona Skadi can be obtained via Shuffle Time in the Optional Dungeon available in the second cycle, Monad. Skadi also holds the distinction of being able to learn the most powerful Ice Elemental skill throughout whole game, Niflheim. ''Persona 3: FES'' Skadi returns as a Persona of the Empress Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining most of her attributes. However, her fusion prerequisite Lv. has been shifted to Lv. 80. In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aegis can also summon Skadi by fusing the appropriate Personae in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4'' Skadi appears as a Persona of the Empress Arcana in Persona 4. She is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 52 or above. Similar to its predecessor, Skadi excels in Ice-elemental affinities, but she no longer learns that skill Niflheim; the skill was instead learned by Loki. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery skadi model.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Lady Race Category:Empress Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Earth Mother Race Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey